Goodbye
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: The war is won. Monroe defeated. The power switched back on. Danny saved. But at what cost? A/N: Future Fic. i wrote this story before ep 11. Warning: Major character death. (Chiles incest).


_**Remember, I will still be here  
**_

My body numb.

My mind reeled.

Unable to comprehend anything.

It was still mind blowing to believe that we had actually done it. We had achieved what we had set out to do.

Actually, there were quite a few things we had had to do and we did them.

The war between the Monroe Militia and the people of the fallen United States was finally over, the militia was no more.

So too was Sebastian Monroe.

That was what this had led to, the final battle between the Militia and us. The fight to the death as it had gone.

Monroe had been as scary as hell and I had wondered how anyone had been friends with him in the first place. But I remembered that he hadn't always been that way. As the years had gone on though, after the Blackout, Monroe had been unstable and lusted for power and wanting the US to worship him as he would rule once the power was restored.

One of the other things that had happened was that the power had indeed been switched back on, all thanks to my mother, who I had presumed dead, and her friends.

Danny had also been rescued, fought with us against the militia and helped defeat them. That was one of the highlights, to finally being reunited with my brother.

However, through all of this though, the highs and lows of the final battle, there was one thing that stood out the most.

Everything we accomplished came at a cost no one was prepared for.

The death of Miles Matheson.

No way, shape or form had we been prepared for the death of another one of our own. It was hard enough that we had already lost Maggie, and now, now Miles.

The final battle had taken them both out, Monroe and Miles, they had ended up killing each other…

_**As long as you hold me, in your memory**_

_*Flashback*_

_Stabbing another man of the militia, I charged on to fight another one. Locking blades, we parried before I stood on his foot and head butted him. He staggered back, disoriented and I lunged forward, stabbing him through the heart._

_A boot to the back caught me off guard and I fell, face first to the ground. Quickly, I rolled over onto my back blocking the blade that came down straight for my heart. Thrusting my foot out, I kicked the man away from me before jumping to my feet and charging at him._

_He picked himself up and blocked my attack, swords clashing as we fought. Spinning around behind him, I thought I had him till he swung around and punched me._

_Ignoring the pain, I lunged at him and we continued to lock blades when I saw him eye my stomach._

_Oh hell no._

_Protective instincts kicking in, I kicked him and thrust the sword through his stomach catching him by surprise before pulling it out and driving the sword through his heart._

_He dropped and died as I pulled the sword out._

_Looking around, I noticed a lot of the militia had fallen but so had the rebels. Glancing over, I saw Miles was locked in fight with Monroe._

_Nora and the rebels were using explosives and guns, downing the militia one after the other._

_Sensing someone coming at me, I turned and continued on._

_I wasn't sure how much time had passed when most of the militia had either surrendered or died. We were winning when it happened._

_Monroe had the upper hand and just as Miles was about to gain it back, his former best friend thrust his sword through Miles' abdomen. He dropped to his knees and I saw what was about to happen_

_"NO" I screamed._

_**Remember, when your dreams have ended**_

_**Time can be transcended**_

_**Just remember me**_

_Just as Monroe was about to finish him off, Miles thrust upwards, his sword going through his head and he let go as Monroe fell backwards, dead._

_**I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly**_

_**It is the last light, to fade into the rising sun**_

_Racing over to his side, I slid on my knees and caught him in my arms as he fell backwards_

_"Miles. Miles."_

_He opened his eyes and they softened when he saw me_

_"Charlie" he acknowledged weakly "we did it."_

_Glancing around quickly, I saw he was right. We had won. Looking back, I nodded as I felt the tears coming_

_"Yeah honey, we did it."_

_He coughed and winced, Monroe's sword still in his stomach. He groaned and closed his eyes_

_"Miles" I cried._

_Brown eyes blinked open_

_"You gonna make me go deaf too?"_

_I laughed through the tears as they fell and he rolled his eyes_

_"Don't worry, we'll get you help."_

_Miles shook his head and my heart dropped, realizing this would likely be our last conversation ever_

_"Not gonna happen, babe. I can feel myself dying. Son of a bitch must've hit something, damn internal bleeding" he explained_

_"You can't die. What about our little girl?"_

_It was then I saw, in the corner of his eye, a tear escape_

_"Listen to me"_

_"Miles"_

_"Charlotte, listen to me."_

_I stifled a sob and nodded_

_"My love, I need you to be brave okay? You're gonna need to be brave. She'll need you. Margaret will need you, she's gonna need her mother to be strong. I need you to be strong, have faith and raise her right. I don't know if I have the right to ask you to promise-"_

_"-I do, I promise."_

_Slowly, he reached a hand up and caressed my face_

_"To think, I fell for the dumb kid who told me what to do. Probably the smartest thing I ever did. How did I wind up with you? I never deserved you."_

_I kissed his palm_

_"You got me, you aren't that man anymore. You redeemed yourself in my eyes and those of the others"_

_"Even when you found out that I was one who ordered your mother to leave your family?"_

_"Miles, I love you."_

_That must have been all he needed because he pulled my head down and kissed me gently._

_The tears continued to fall as we kissed before I pulled back and Miles hissed. I tried to soothe him as best I could but it wasn't really helping. Then I had an idea_

_"Marry me."_

_Miles tilted his head back and gave me a funny look_

_"What?"_

_"I wanna be yours. We're in love, Maggie is five months away from being born, why not get married?"_

_"I'm dying."_

_Turning, I saw Aaron who was talking to Danny_

_"Aaron" I called, he glanced over "find me a priest. Don't ask."_

_He nodded and began to talk to the people_

_"Charlie, are you serious?"_

_I looked back at him_

_"You don't wanna marry me?"_

_"Are you kidding? I wanted to marry you when you were in your third trimester"_

_"I'd look like a whale."_

_He chuckled and hissed_

_"Not to me you wouldn't."_

_He turned serious for a moment_

_"Promise me you won't mope around forever and that you'll move on"_

_"Miles"_

_"Promise me, Charlie."_

_I sighed_

_"Promise."_

_Soon footsteps sounded and we looked up as Aaron walked over with a man I hoped was a priest, as well as Danny and Nora_

_"Are you a priest?" I asked the man_

_"Yes" he replied_

_"Do you do marriages?"_

_"I do"_

_"Perfect"_

_"Charlie, what are you up to?" Aaron curiously asked_

_"I'd like you to marry Miles and me."_

_Nora, Aaron and Danny glanced at each other before looking at me like I was crazy. I probably was but if this was the only chance I could get to marry my true love before he died, I was going to take it._

_Kneeling down, the priest looked from one to the other and I looked at the remaining three_

_"I want you guys to be a part of this."_

_Aaron was the first to join us followed by Nora and then finally Danny. I smiled and looked down at Miles who reached out his hand which he had removed from my face, and placed it against the small bump I had_

_"Dearly beloved, we are gathered to join Miles Matheson and Charlotte Matheson in holy matrimony. Do you, Miles, take Charlotte-'_

_"Tracy" I supplied_

_"-Charlotte Tracy Matheson to be your lawful wedded wife?"_

_Miles smirked_

_"I do"_

_"And do you, Charlotte, take Miles-'_

_"William" he supplied_

_"Miles William Matheson to be your lawful wedded husband?"_

_"I do"_

_"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your wife."_

_The other three clapped as we kissed but Miles broke it, gasping_

_"Miles"_

_"I love you"_

_"I love you too."_

_He hitched a breath and closed his eyes, the breath exhaling and his breathing stopped_

_"Miles."_

_No response_

_"Miles..."_

_*End Flashback*_

_**I'm with you**_

_**Whenever you tell, my story**_

_**For I am all I've done**_

I stood on the bank of the river, watching as Nora and some of the rebels finished preparing the funeral pyre and Aaron and Danny carried Miles over and lay him on top.

I had asked him once how he wanted to leave this world. He replied that he had wanted to be burnt on a funeral pyre on a river.

I remember Miles had told me that if something ever happened to him, I was to continue on with the mission, knowing I wouldn't be alone and that I'd have Nora and Aaron.

The memory of finding out I was with child floated to my mind and I felt the pain easing a little. It was only a few weeks ago though everyone had kind of already known once we had established I was late with my menstrual cycles. But when I had felt that first kick, I had never been so happy.

_**Remember, I will still be here**_

_**As long as you hold me, in your memory**_

_**Remember me**_

_*Flashback- two weeks ago*_

_As we were plotting at the rebel base, I was talking with one of the young girls there, Alannah, when I felt something slam into my stomach. I gasped_

_"Are you okay, Charlie?" she asked._

_I was about to respond when I felt it again_

_"What is that?"_

_Alannah placed her hand on my stomach where the bump was beginning to show and smiled_

_"Charlie, that's the baby."_

_Oh my god_

_"She's kicking?"_

_I had to be certain and Alannah nodded_

_"She's kicking."_

_I was excited_

_"Miles, Nora, Aaron."_

_They all hurried over quickly_

_"Charlie what is it?"_

_"Are you okay?"_

_"What's wrong?"_

_Grabbing Nora's hand, I placed it on the small bump and waited. Her eyes lit up_

_"It's kicking" she announced looking at the other two_

_"What?" Aaron asked as he placed his hand where Nora's had been and soon his eyes lit up "wow."_

_I turned to Miles who looked unsure and I grabbed his hand, placing it on my stomach._

_Nothing happened._

_I moved his hand to another spot but still nothing happened_

_"I don't understand" I pouted_

_"Maybe it wasn't-'_

_He cut himself off as he looked down at my stomach_

_"Was that-'_

_"Mmhmm" I had felt it_

_"Baby."_

_Another kick_

_"Looks like the baby responds to your voice, Miles" Nora chuckled_

_"She" I corrected_

_"Fine, she" Nora amended._

_*End Flashback*_

_**I am the one voice in the cold wind, that whispers**_

_**and if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky**_

I watched as Aaron lit the pyre and they pushed it out onto the water.

_**As long as I still can reach out, and touch you**_

_**Then I will never die**_

"I love you" I whimpered as they came back to my side and the four of us stood watching him burn.

_**Remember, I'll never leave you**_

_**If you will only**_

_**Remember me**_

_**Remember me...**_

Memories of our time together flashed through my mind. From when we first sort of met, since I hadn't seen him since I was four to our bickering, to saving each other, to Maggie's death where he held me and promised he wouldn't leave.

Danny and the train.

Nora getting stabbed and almost dying from infection.

Getting closer and bickering less.

Our first kiss.

The first time I told Miles I loved him.

The first time he told me he loved me, months after I had told him.

Our hidden romance.

Our first time together, painful but worth it.

Getting discovered.

The fights.

Everything.

And when we realized I was pregnant.

All these memories with Miles I would keep and treasure, share them with Maggie as she grew up.

_**Remember, I will still be here**_

_**As long as you hold me**_

_**In your memory**_

I'll tell her about her father, what he had done and how he redeemed himself.

_**Remember, when your dreams have ended**_

_**Time can be transcended**_

_**I live forever**_

_**Remember me  
**_

How much I loved him.

I will always love and remember Miles Matheson.

_**Remember me**_

_**Remember... me...**_

**The End**

**Song: Remember~ Josh Groban (from the soundtrack to TROY)**


End file.
